Quiet
by CrackedBabyDoll
Summary: Is it really possible to change someone who cant really change themselves? Is it possible for unlikely people to be able to? MelloxOC
1. quiet

-Come and play with us…- said one of the children. The girl simply refused, ducking her head into a good book, watching the others run off, leaving her behind. She wanted to go, she really did, but not one of them met her standards. And none of them were persistent enough for her. If they asked a few times, or begged, she would have considered, but unfortunately, this girl wasn't going to go with just anyone who shrugged her off an left.. She wanted real friends, or at least someone to listen to her. But she was always alone. Everyday, she sat in the corner of the playroom in Wammy's Orphanage. She hadn't arrived very long ago, so no one actually knew her. She was always absorbed in a long novella or a manga. And she was pretty for her age. She had canary yellow hair that went down to her back, and colorless eyes that were illuminated by a pair of blue glasses. And she was smart. So smart…but no one noticed.

Setting her book down, she leaned forward and pushed herself off the ground enough that she could get up. Dusting off her skirt, she started to walk. Only one other person remained in the room, he also refused to play with the others. Near was his name. Just Near. He was about as quiet as her, completely in white, working on a card tower that was already a foot off the ground. She glanced once and turned to leave, slamming the door as she left, causing his tower to swish and fall with one easy movement. Near just sighed, not upset, and started all over again two cards at a time.

For the afternoon, the girl just stared out the window, her eyes playing across the courtyard as the children played, trying to concentrate on what was going to happen next in the book. But she could already guess it. So she just watched them as they caught a ball and tossed it to (or some, AT) each other. She shook her head. That wasn't the crowd she wanted to be in. But still, she couldn't help but want to play.

Her eyes then met someone's. She noticed the exchanged glances and shoved off, leaving her book on the seat by accident. Running back to her room was the moment she noticed she had forgotten her special possession.

-Damn it.- She cursed. Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, she sat down on the bed and laid back. She couldn't help but think how stupid she had just been. She never forgot her book, even in a situation that she had to run. But why run? She didn't need to run. There wasn't a reason. Probably just didn't want them to think she longed to actually be a part of them.

There was a knocking on the door momentarily as the someone came in without permission.

-The kids thought you should have this back.- He said, holding out her book. Without thinking, she grabbed the book, staring at him. He was a kid who actually had friends. His name was Mello. The girl knew the names of everyone, even though she didn't talk to them.

-Thank you.- she said. Mello looked down, his eyes running slack out of bordom.

-Whatever, see ya.- He said, leaving. She sighed. Another one she could have talked to, but decided to let go. Damn it! Why was she always so stupid? There couldn't be any other kid in this orphanage who acted like her. No one, not even the most materialistic kids who probably weren't as stupid as she was. But then she remembered the reason everyone was here. Not just to make friends, but everyone was expected to be smart enough to be a famous detective. To be "L". But she probably wasn't even close. She could solve problems, but she definantly wasn't good enough to follow in the footsteps of the detective everyone admired.

She worked to finish her book, finally setting it down and hoisting herself up. The clock read 5 p.m. but she didn't think it was. There wasn't anyone in the girls rooms yet. Usually there were people talking all over the place, but not today. So she decided to go searching. Down the hall, to the left, to the right and down again. They were all in the playroom. She sighed, just standing outside the door. She wanted to play…but what if they just ignored?


	2. stupid

Thank you everyone for the reviews so far. If you were one of those people who did, I'm very grateful that you like it so far 3 I hope not to disappoint you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose was what she had been named since she had walked through the door of the Orphanage and sat down reading. No one knew exactly why they wanted to name her Rose. She just took it. From the moment she walked into the door, she had her hands on a book, and when she was seen by anyone, usually she had one or 2 of them on her.

But not now.

Like usual, she decided to go back to the room and sit back on the bed. Maybe pick up another book. But looking at the shelf, she had read everyone last one, front to back, no one bothered to ask if she even retained half the information that she had read. She didn't usually; she did it to attract people to her. Like in mystery novels when there is one girl who chooses not to talk to people, they become more and more infatuated with her and they want to know about her, even without her consent. But that was just in the books. Obviously, real life wasn't like that. You were an outcast if you couldn't talk to people. And even as a kid, life was hard like that.

She walked to the shelf once, making sure she really hadn't missed over anything, as if she was nervous to have to go out there and try again. Moving her thumb across the titles, she really hadn't missed one. Damn it, now what?

Only one thing, she had to try. So, the girl strided back down the hallway and with a head held high, she walked back to the door, only to catch herself stopping again to retain her nervousness. It was that fear that returned. The fear of total rejection and being left alone again even though she hadn't done anything to deserve that type of treatment. She swallowed it and walked in, about ready to just walk back out. She observed the room. Every group of 3 or 4 or even more were piled around different things that were meant to keep their minds stimulated. That or it was just meant for fun in some ways that was still helpful.

She walked over to a group of people who were playing Cat's Cradle in a corner. She cleared her throat.

-E-excuse me.- A raspy voice came out of her throat. The kids look up at her, their eyes widened that the quiet one actually wanted to play with them.

-What do you want? Did you lose a book or something?- one of them asked, causing the others to snicker. Rose already thought this was a bad idea and looked down, hiding her eyes in her bangs.

-I just wanted…to play with you.- she said sadly.

-Tough, girly.- the kid said, her fingers coming out of the string and dropping it on the floor at Rose's feet. -We are done playing.- Her 2 little friends just started laughing as they got up and moved to another group of kids and whispered something to them. Rose felt her eyes growing wet and a deep cry readying itself to come out of her throat. But it never came. She just picked up the string and attempted to play with it, but never having played it before, her fingers tangled it and the string wrapped itself around her joints so hard they were turning hot and red. She felt bad, wishing they would have taught her to play. And at that moment, it was becoming harder and harder to see the string as it mixed with the color of the floor as she started to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not really one person was looking over at her as she played by herself in a mix of frustration and shear hurt. From one side of the room though, one person was watching.

-Great another genius whose probably going to be just like Near…If shes so quiet she will probably study to the point where she will top everyone. We don't need another one.- Mello looked up from watching his friend Matt as he clicked away on a DS. He wasn't jealous; there just wasn't room for another Near in this place. Who honestly wanted that? Near was also the quiet type who didn't talk with people much.

-You insensitive, Mello.- Matt didn't look up to insult his friend as he heard the celebration of his level up come from his console.

-Fuck you.- Mello snarled, staring at the girl. She was quite the odd one. She read nonstop. Did she read every book this place had to offer her? Probably…

He smirked. –Do you think it's possible for Near to have a twin?-

Matt looked up. –Would you drop it already? You sound like a stalker.-

-That's me.- Mello smiled as if he had won one. Matt just rolled his eyes and kept playing, shifting into a more comfortable position for maximum playing power. Mello didn't think he could drop it though. This girl seemed so freaking alone and out of it that if someone wasn't going to be her friend, she would probably end up beating him too. He didn't want to be pushed down to third. NO FUCKING WAY….

He sighed once, getting up. –If you don't mind…- Matt didn't even seem to notice. He had pretty much blocked out the blonde after his last little comment. So Mello shrugged once, kindly bidding his friend farewell in a Mello way by kicking him once in the side stupidly before walking out, glancing over at the girl who was still trying to untangle herself from the web of string. What a sight…

So the evening started to roll by fast as the children broke into a run to their dorms. Rose, who had finally figured out how to undo Cat's Cradle string, walked back, wiping her eyes from the depression. Stupid girls, stupid boys. There couldn't be one kid at Wammy's that actually respected her rather then treating her like an unfortunate girl. She wanted to start sobbing again, but didn't, thinking someone may be watching. The quiet ones were not suppose to cry.

Within 2 seconds of that though, the poor girl tripped over something hard on the floor. Instantly, she picked her face off the floor like a pancake on the pan itself. She sighed.

-Just my luck.- She whispered. Suddenly, a voice spoke to her.

-Don't say that, that was my fault.- She whipped around to see Mello, his eyes slack with a hand out. But she didn't want to take it. She just got up and dusted her self off, back to the way she looked before, wiping off her eyes once and straightening up.

-I don't need your help.- She snapped.

Mello sighed. –Look, I'm trying to be nice, ok? You don't need to act like a bitch.- Rose couldn't believe someone actually called her that. She looked near snapping like a string.

-Looks whose talking.- She sighed, not trying to be upset, but it was extremely hard right now. Like holding off tears, she fought back bitterness toward this boy. She studied him. Slightly long blonde hair that barely brushed his shoulders, wearing all black, he was skinny, but with all of the chocolate he ate, you'd expect it to show. He also had an attitude and ego, totally unattractive. And all because of that, even though he was nice enough to return your book the other day, he was a total snob.

-God, not everyone pities you, you know?- he said, folding his arms. It was like he knew what she were thinking.

She scoffed. –Even I knew that dumbass.- Of course, that wasn't true. Everyone looked down upon her. That was just the way she was. What difference would one guy saying something like that make? Probably nothing.

-You know, your really emotional, that's probably why no one likes you.- He observed with a rather nasty smile. In that instance, she couldn't hold back, and she threw her hand up and braced for impact.

Mello looked up surprised by that. As a normal reflex, his hands went up to grab his cheek that was turning bright red in a little circle. Never before had someone done that to him. Not outside of being playful anyways. He was definantly caught off guard with that.

-Your seriously a real bitch, you know that right?- He declared. –That's not the way your gonna get friends in this place. Your going to be alone forever.-

She looked down, hiding her eyes again. The only thing she could feel was not only a bit of anger and now you were slightly depressed. If it wasn't for the fact that you wanted to hone her skills, she wouldn't have cared if she were kicked out for fighting. She would have just pounced on that boy and beat the living shit out of him until her knuckles bled. But…what would that do? He did have a bit of a point, but then again, it wasn't like he didn't deserve that slap. Insulting...hurting…she didn't think, she just ran past him. Stupid boys. She didn't need friends now. All she needed was a good book to sink into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, classes started early. The moment she walked into the classroom. All eyes were on she. It had gotten around, hadn't it, all about her hitting Mello for what he said to her? She sat at her seat, tapping her fingers on the desk. Stupid people. Ignore them, she didn't need them. None of them were true friends. True friends came out of mangas and novels. No where else.


End file.
